


Invisible Pegasi, Sirens And Mermaids

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depressed Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Drowning, Gen, It gets better before it gets worse, Mermaids, Panic Attacks, Pegasi, Pegasus - Freeform, Remus curses once, Sirens, Suicidal Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Remus does well on his promise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	Invisible Pegasi, Sirens And Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> The next part I post in this series would be the last part focused completely on the Darkies. After that I want to add more of Patton and Roman into the series. So if you have any ideas for that, feel free to leave it in the comments!
> 
> Am I proud of this? No.

It was a quiet day in the Mindscape, Logan was busy with Galactic, Janus was in his room and Remus

"Oh Virgey~"

was bothering Virgil.

The anxious Side stared blankly at the Duke, tilting his head as he let his tarantula crawl away from him.

"We're going on an adventure!" The chaotic Side poked at him excitedly. "You, my dear emo, are coming with me. No choice."

Virgil did not remember agreeing to do such thing. But if there was one thing he'd learned from having to be friends with Remus for a lifetime, it was if Remus wants to go on an adventure with you, you have zero consent about whether or not _you_ want go. You just have to go.

And so he did.

* * *

Riding an invisible pegasus was weird, he could feel the pegasus' coat, he could hear its pants and the flap of its wings, but he couldn't see it. It was like he was floating and moving at high speed. The winged creature rose up higher, shooting up through the clouds and flying there before dipping back down under them.

Virgil could hear Remus behind him, but his focus was averted to down below, to the fields of carnivorous plants littered around, ready to catch the first thing that fell near them. He wondered what'd happen if he let go of the pegasus. If he just let himself fall to the ground beneath and be eaten, ripped apart by the vicious plants, nothing left of him anymore. He just had to let go. Then everyone would be happy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a tap on his left shoulder. He turned, not seeing anyone. There was another tap on his right shoulder. This time when he turned, he came face to face with the Duke's wild grin as he flew next to him, racing to get past. "Race you to the river, emo bitch!"

His thoughts were taken off of that by the boast, causing him to whisper to the equestrian to go faster, trying to catch up to Remus.

* * *

Remus ended up winning, like always, by cheating. The two of them landed next to the river, where the sirens swam and sang. They had found out the fish-women's singing didn't have any influence on their minds, having not been attracted to them in the slightest.

They sat a few feets away from the water, watching the creatures swimming through the water, their scales shimmering. 

Virgil went closer to watch them.

* * *

_It had been a few days since Virgil joined the Light Sides, and as a treat, Roman decided to bring him along on an adventure. The two of them had some fun, mostly Virgil getting in trouble and Roman heroically saving him._

_And then they got to the sea with the mermaids and Roman told him they were nice and wouldn't try to drown him like their counterparts. And Virgil, oh so naive back then, believed him._

_He tried to touch one of the mermaids' colorful scales, having wanted to do that with the sirens a while ago and never succeeding, when the mermaid suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him down into the water with herself. He tried to free himself from her grasp, only causing the mermaid to drag him further and further down to the deep dark._

_Roman told him they won't hurt him._

_Roman pushed him off a bridge._

_Roman let the Dragonwitch attack him._

_Roman--_

_His vision was blurring as the last bubble of air rose to the surface. A white figure swimming towards him was the last he saw before blacking out._

* * *

"V? V! You here?" He could feel someone shaking him. "They didn't bite you, did they?" Remus? Right. Adventure. Flying horses. Sirens. Remus. "One of them just grabbed your wrist and you panicked..."

"I-- I'm fine. Just. Can we go back?" 

The Duke blinked, surprised at the anxious Side suddenly talking to him, nonetheless, he nodded despite being disappointed in their trip cutting short, as he rambled on and on when they made their way back to the Mindscape.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
